1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a blank as defined in the claims which is to be used in the production of a dental shaped part, and to a method of producing said shaped part.
2. Description of the Related Art
EP 0 160 797 discloses a blank for the production of dental shaped parts, which blank is made up of a handle and a corpus of different materials. A reference surface on the handle can be formed in such a way that control information for the machining process depending on the characteristics of the blank, can be derived.
Another blank for the production of dental shaped parts is disclosed by DE 196 12 699. Here again, recognition of the type of blank from the geometrical shape of its contours is disclosed.
EP 0 455 854 discloses a blank, from which there can be carved a mating part to be administered to the patient, on the one hand, and an additional retaining or supporting part, on the other hand. A recess is carved into the mating part, which is shaped in such a way that it can be fitted on the retaining or supporting part.
The position of the abrasion-prone tools used for machining the blank is adjusted such that the tools are moved to engage defined reference surfaces on the blank. These reference surfaces can be on the handle, as shown in EP 0 160 797 or they can, as shown in DE 196 12 699, be positioned on the corpus of the blank or on its own reference part, which is attached to the blank at more or less arbitrary places.
The reference surfaces that are provided in the prior art are only suitable for purposes of adjustment of the tool relative to the blank.
It is an object of the invention to make it possible to reliably analyze or identify the tool equipment and/or the type and state of wear of the tool used in the machining equipment employed for machining the blank. In particular, it is intended to provide means of recognizing incorrect tool setups in grinding machines using different types of tool at the same time.